Monstruo Interior
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Todo empieza con una serie de pesadillas sin sentido para Finn. Una serie de relatos inspirados en los cuentos de la serie "Monster". Este es mi aporte para Halloween. Lean y reviews por favor.
1. Historia 01: El Humano y el Perro

**Monstruo Interior**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece, le pertenece Pendelton Ward y a Cartoon Network.

Este relato está inspirado en 3 cuentos relacionados con Franz Bonaparta, de la serie Monster, de Naoki Urusawa. No es necesario conocer los cuentos antes de leer este relato.

**El Humano de los Pelos Dorados y el Perro de los Ojos Grandes**

(Nota del Autor: Inspirado en el cuento 'El Hombre de los Ojos Grandes y el Hombre de la Gran Boca' de la serie Monster.)

_Érase una vez un humano de pelos dorados, que tenía una gran cabellera, que no tenía más remedio que ocultarla dentro de un gorro de oso… ¿Por qué de oso? Es que los osos eran seres peludos… un gorro así era el más apropiado para sus propósitos._

_Y es que en el mundo donde vivía el humano de los pelos dorados, no había otro humano como él. No tenían peluquerías, ni barberos como él… por lo que tenía que vivir con su pelo creciendo y creciendo… no podía hacer otra cosa._

_Pero en su mundo, vivía con un perro de ojos grandes, un perro bastante raro, de esos que no se ven todos los días, un perro que podía estirarse… un perro mágico sin duda._

_Pero a pesar de vivir los dos, un último humano y un perro mágico… su vida resultaba algo monótona a veces. No es que fuera aburrida, claro que no… su vida era un torbellino de emociones, porque esos dos prestaban ayuda a todos los que vivían en ese lugar. Eran los héroes de todo ese sitio… eran aclamados por todos._

_Y sin embargo, se sentían vacíos… sentían que algo faltaba en sus vidas._

_- ¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos un trato! – les dijo una vez entonces, el horrible diablo._

_- ¡Ni hablar! – le gritó el humano de los cabellos pelos dorados, blandiendo una espada roja - ¡Jamás haría un trato con alguien como tú! ¡Eres el diablo!_

_- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Hagamos un trato! – dijo el Perro de los Ojos Grandes – Siento que mi vida le hace falta algo…_

_- ¿¡Pero qué haces?! – le replicó el humano de los pelos dorados - ¿No ves que es el diablo?_

_- No importa, porque voy a compartir lo que me dé contigo… - le respondió el Perro de los Ojos grandes – Después de todo, quiero que seamos igual de felices… fuiste tu el tonto por rechazar el deseo que te quería conceder…_

_El diablo abrió sus ojos mucho, satisfecho por la respuesta del Perro de los Ojos Grandes._

_- Pídeme lo que desees… - dijo el Diablo – Hagamos un trato contigo… - le dijo al Perro de los Ojos Grandes, mirándolo fijamente._

_El Perro de los Ojos Grandes pensó algo, pero antes de siquiera sus labios pudieran decírselo a ese mundo, en el jardín del hogar de esos dos, florecieron mil flores distintas, todas ellas dieron un frondoso fruto, que se veía tan jugoso que quería comerlos…._

_- ¡Ven! – le dijo el Perro de los Ojos Grandes al Humano de los Pelos Dorados - ¡Ven y come!_

_- ¡No, no y no! – le replicó el Humano de los Pelos Dorados - ¡Eso es una flor maldita por el diablo!_

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Yo comeré y verás que no hay nada que temer! – dijo el Perro de los Ojos Grandes mientras comía una de las frutas de la huerta._

_Y el Perro de los Ojos Grandes mordió el fruto… y en ese momento, una especie de raíz empezó a crecer… formando un bulbo… y de ese bulbo, que empezó a abrirse, apareció un cachorro… que ladraba alegremente. El Perro de los Ojos Grandes no podía creer lo que veía… ¡Era un padre! ¡La tierra le había dado un fruto!_

_Y el Perro de los Ojos Grandes era feliz… porque junto con el bulbo, nacía otro… con una especie de animal largo… muy largo que le decía:_

_- Esposo mío… este es nuestro hijo…_

_El Humano de los Pelos Dorados era tan pobre e infeliz, que se pasaba los días llorando sin descanso, porque no sabía que hacer. El Perro de los Ojos Grandes intentaba darle de comer, pero el siempre daba la misma respuesta:_

_- ¡No, no y no! ¡Eso es una flor maldita por el diablo!_

_Eventualmente, el Perro de los Ojos Grandes se cansó de insistir y que el Humano de los Pelos Dorados lo rechazase siempre. Y por eso, el Perro de los Ojos Grandes se pasaba los días riendo y comiendo con su mujer y su hijo de las frutas de su huerto… mientras que el Humano de los Pelos Dorados moría de hambre y lloraba sin cesar, lágrimas que caían como torrentes de sus ojos, porque sentía hambre y no había nada con como poderlo paliar._

_Pero tan feliz estaba el Perro de los Ojos Grandes, que no se dio cuenta que su jardín empezaba a marchitarse. Pero estaba tan ocupado comiendo con su mujer y su hijo, que no se dio cuenta, que ese jardín moría… y lo cierto fue que nunca más volvió a crecer una flor ahí._

_- ¡Tengo hambre! –lloraba el cachorrito._

_- ¡Dale algo de comer a tu hijo! – le reclamaba aquél animal largo._

_El Perro de los Ojos Grandes tenía un último fruto… y quiso dárselo a su mujer y a su hijo para saciar su hambre… prefería a ellos que a él… pero en cuanto ellos mordieron el fruto, se disolvieron como si hubieran sido estatuas de arena llevadas por el mar._

_Y el viento sopló fuertemente, y se los llevó, dejando al Perro de los Ojos Grandes totalmente solo… y ahora con hambre._

_Cuando supo que lo perdió todo… no le quedó hacer más que llorar fuertemente, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas gruesas, mientras decía:_

_- Ojalá nunca hubiese hecho un trato con el diablo._

_El Humano de los Pelos Dorados, por su parte, se moría de hambre, tenía tanta que sentía que desfallecía… y mientras lloraba, con gruesas lágrimas, solo decía:_

_- Ojalá hubiese hecho ese pacto con el diablo…_

_Entonces el diablo volvió a aparecérsele y mirando como lloraba se limitó a decirle:_

_- ¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos un trato! – le dijo el Diablo._

Finn despertó de susto y se dio cuenta que era la misma pesadilla que tenía hacía ya unas noches. No la decía a nadie, porque en el fondo le daba vergüenza… pero esta vez el susto sobrepasaba sus energías… la misma pesadilla una y otra vez… el mismo escenario… el mismo relato… como sacado de la retorcida mente de un autor de cuentos.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – gritó Finn, buscando a su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo. Tenía que contarle esto, tenía que pedirle ayuda…

- ¿Qué pasó, que pasó? – dijo Jake despertando con algo de sueño – No son las 7 de la mañana… ¿sabes?

- ¡Jake, Jake! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- Pero… ¿Podría ser mañana por la mañana? – le dijo Jake – Voy a tener cachorritos, tengo que hablarlo con Lady Raincorn… serás nuestro padrino…

Sólo le bastó oír eso a Finn, para caer desmayado ante la atónita mirada de Jake.

- ¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que estás bien! ¡Finn, responde!

Pero en la inconsciente mente de Finn, ya no había espacio para oir los llamados desesperados de Jake. En la mente de Finn, sólo resonaba esa frase del diablo:

_- ¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos un trato!_


	2. Historia 02: El Heroe de la Paz

**Monstruo Interior**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece, le pertenece Pendelton Ward y a Cartoon Network.

Este relato está inspirado en 3 cuentos relacionados con Franz Bonaparta, de la serie Monster, de Naoki Urusawa. No es necesario conocer los cuentos antes de leer este relato.

**El Héroe de la Paz**

(Nota del Autor: Inspirado en el cuento 'El Dios de la Paz' de la serie Monster.)

_El Héroe de la Paz está siempre ocupado… es el héroe de la gran cabellera dorada… que la oculta en su corona de nieve…_

_Apenas tiene tiempo para hacer nada, ni siquiera para mirarse en un espejo… porque se pasa el día derrotando a los malos… y tocando una flauta._

_El sonido de la flauta del Héroe de la Paz hace a todo el mundo feliz, y el blandir de su espada, trae a los villanos del reino a sus pies, pidiendo clemencia, mientras los expulsa de ahí. Porque él es el héroe de la Paz al fin y al cabo._

_El Héroe de la paz siempre está ocupado, porque no tiene ni tiempo para mirarse a un espejo, pero cuando no está combatiendo villanos, con su espada golpea unas piedras en la montaña… y de esa montaña sale un agua mágica… un agua que hace crecer verdes montañas, grandes cosechas, praderas llenas de flores y trae alegría todos los habitantes del reino._

_Ciertamente el Héroe de la Paz siempre anda ocupado… porque también la gente del Reino pide que les dé un nombre:_

_- Tu nombre será Jake…_

_- Tu nombre será Marceline…_

_- Tu nombre será Susana…_

_- Tu nombre será… _

_El héroe de la Paz quedó sorprendido… era un chico que se parecía a él… pero tenía un brazo de metal y una gran nariz. Tenía una cabellera dorada y andaba sin zapatos, con una mochila verde… ciertamente le sorprendía el gran parecido que tenía con él._

_- ¿Mi nombre será…? – preguntó ese chico._

_- Tu nombre será Finn… - respondió el Héroe de la Paz mientras le alcanzaba su gorro – Debes cubrirte esa cabellera… es tan limpia como el trigo, sería una vergüenza que se estropeara con el viento del reino…_

_- ¡Es un bonito nombre! – dijo ese niño que ahora tenía un nombre – Woow… debes verte en un espejo con tu gran cabellera… - le dijo antes de salir corriendo a jugar por la pradera._

_El héroe de la Paz estaba muy feliz. Tan feliz estaba que decidió mirarse por primera vez ante un espejo, porque confiaba en lo que el niño le había dicho._

_Pero… en el espejo no había ningún héroe de la Paz…_

_En el espejo había un demonio… con una espada roja, roja como sus cuernos y su cuerpo… y entonces ese diablo que miraba al Héroe le dijo:_

_- Yo soy tú… y tú eres yo…_

_- Oh no… - dijo el Héroe - ¡Con un demonio como ese, ningún habitante de este reino podrá vivir en paz! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_El diablo del espejo lo miraba sonriendo… y le repetía lo de antes:_

_- Yo soy tú… y tú eres yo… tu estás en mi interior… y yo estoy en tu interior…_

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pensaba desesperado el héroe…_

_Y entonces… ¿Sabes lo que hizo el dios?_

(Nota del Autor: El cuento está inconcluso en el original. Así que lo dejé ahí).

(Dimensión de Granjas)

Ese muchacho de granja despertó violentamente de ese sueño. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Un héroe parecido a él? ¿Un héroe que parecía una versión heroica de él? ¿Un héroe que le puso su nombre? No entendía nada…

Finn despertó, y aunque intentó levantarse por el miedo, le fue difícil por el peso de su brazo de metal. Así que mientras se levantaba con cuidado intentaba pensar en algo para calmarse.

Le dio miedo… pero intentó mirarse al espejo que tenía en su habitación. Donde solo vio a alguien como él… un chico de pelos dorados que tenía un brazo de metal. No había ningún demonio ni nada por el estilo…

- Jake… Jake… ven aquí… - dijo Finn porque sentía miedo.

El perro dormía plácidamente en un rincón de la habitación… así que Finn, no queriendo despertarlo, tomó su manta, y la puso en el suelo, lo mas cerca de su perro y se echó ahí, acurrucándose a él.

Y en ese momento, justo cuando intentaba irse a dormir… miró por la ventana y vio a un muchacho con un gorro blanco y una cabellera larga… y un corte rojo… como si esa piel fuera una cáscara y no su verdadero ser. Finn tembló, porque pensaba que ese hombre era el diablo… y entonces ese otro humano lo miró y le dijo:

- Yo soy tú… y tú eres yo…

Finn sólo vio el techo de su habitación antes de desmayarse por el susto.


	3. Historia 03: El Monstruo sin Nombre

**Monstruo Interior**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece, le pertenece Pendelton Ward y a Cartoon Network.

Este relato está inspirado en 3 cuentos relacionados con Franz Bonaparta, de la serie Monster, de Naoki Urusawa. No es necesario conocer los cuentos antes de leer este relato.

**La Historia del Monstruo sin Nombre**

(Nota del Autor: Inspirado en el cuento 'El Monstruo sin Nombre' de la serie Monster.)

_Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy lejana… había un monstruo que no tenía nombre. Lo que más deseaba en ese monstruo era tener un nombre._

_Así que ese monstruo decidió salir por todo el reino, buscando un nombre… llegó inclusive a salir de él… en pos de encontrarlo._

_Pero el mundo es enorme… así que se dividió en dos para buscar el camino que lo llevaría a tener un nombre. Uno de ellos fue al Oeste… y el otro de ellos fue al Este._

_El monstruo que fue al Este, anduvo algún tiempo… hasta que encontró un reino de Fuego… y se dirigió hacia él, encontrando a una mujer que ardía como llamas en la entrada._

_- Oh, Señora Llama… por favor quiero que me des un nombre…_

_- No pienso darte ningún nombre – le respondió esa mujer que ardía como llama._

_- Si me das un nombre, me introduciré dentro de ti… y a cambio te haré más fuerte…_

_- ¿En serio? Si me harás mas fuerte, pues claro que te daré un nombre… el mío._

_Y entonces, el monstruo entró dentro de la mujer, y se convirtió en ella… la Mujer Flama. Esa mujer fue la mujer mas aclamada del Reino… ciertamente sus llamas eran las más poderosas, que podían consumir incluso las rocas que la lava no podía tocar._

_Pero un día… esa dama de fuego perdió el control y empezó a gritar a grandes voces:_

_- ¡Mírenme, Mírenme! ¡Miren que grande se ha hecho el monstruo en mi interior!_

_¡Grush grush! ¡Ñam Ñam! ¡Grumpf Grumpf! ¡Gluup!_

_El monstruo que tenía mucha, mucha hambre, se comió a la dama de fuego desde adentro. Y de esta manera, volvió a convertirse en un monstruo sin nombre._

_El monstruo entonces viajó a otro reino… donde una vampiro se le presentó._

_- Si me dejas entrar en tu interior, te haré mas fuerte… pero dame un nombre._

_- ¿Y yo para que quiero darte un nombre? – replicó la vampiro._

_- Es porque te haré mas fuerte…_

_Y entonces la vampiro dejó entrar a su cuerpo a ese monstruo. Y le dio su nombre… Marceline._

_¡Grush grush! ¡Ñam Ñam! ¡Grumpf Grumpf! ¡Gluup!_

_Pero la devoró por dentro… y volvió a ser un monstruo sin nombre._

_Siguió su camino… deseando con todas sus fuerzas el tener un nombre… pero es que a veces su hambre era mayor a su deseo… hasta que llegó a una montaña llena de hielo._

_- Si me das un nombre, te volveré más fuerte… - le dijo a un hombre viejo con corona._

_Y de ese modo entró en el cuerpo de ese hombre viejo… y tuvo un nuevo nombre: Simon._

_Pero de todos modos… ¡Grush grush! ¡Ñam Ñam! ¡Grumpf Grumpf! ¡Gluup!_

_De nuevo lo devoró por dentro… y volvió a ser, un monstruo sin nombre._

_Siguió andando y esta vez divisó un castillo… y fue corriendo hacia él, para dejar de ser un monstruo sin nombre._

_Dentro de ese castillo, había un niño enfermo._

_- Si tú me das tu nombre, yo te haré mas fuerte… - le dijo el monstruo al niño de la cabellera dorada que yacía enfermo._

_- Si logras que me cure y me recupere y me haga fuerte, pues te daré mi nombre… - le respondió._

_Y de ese modo, el monstruo se introdujo en el niño._

_Basta decir que el niño se recuperó totalmente… y que en realidad eso era importante, porque era el protector de todo ese reino._

_La Princesa y los súbitos, pero en especial un perro amarillo de ojos grandes, estaban muy contentos con esto._

_- ¡El Héroe del Reino se ha curado! – decían ellos - ¡El héroe del Reino se ha curado!_

_Al monstruo le encantó el nombre del niño. Y también le gustaba la forma de vida de ese chico, que era ser el héroe y aventurero de todo ese reino. Por eso, aunque se moría de hambre y quería devorarlo, se contenía._

_Aunque cada día su hambre aumentase más y más… él se contenía. Pero un dia llegó a tener tanta hambre… que no pudo soportarlo más._

_- ¡Mírenme, Mírenme! ¡Miren que grande se ha hecho el monstruo en mi interior!_

_Como ese reino, era un reino de sirvientes en forma de dulce, el niño no perdonó a nadie. Se comió a todos los súbitos… y a la Princesa… y al Perro de los Ojos Grandes… y a todos._

_¡Grush grush! ¡Ñam Ñam! ¡Grumpf Grumpf! ¡Gluup!_

_Ya no quedó nadie en ese reino… por lo que salió a caminar… caminó días y días, buscando algo…_

_Y cada vez que encontraba un reino, entraba en el cuerpo de alguien… y al poco tiempo, lo devoraba. No perdonó a nadie…_

_Incluso se devoró a unas personas que parecían pescados… todo se comía… hasta el punto que no quedó nadie en todo ese lugar._

_Hasta que un día el niño se topó con el monstruo que fue al Oeste._

_- Ya tengo un nombre… - le dijo al monstruo del Oeste – Y es muy bonito…_

_- No necesitas un nombre, puedes ser feliz sin uno – le replicó el monstruo al niño – Nosotros dos somos monstruos sin nombre al fin y al cabo…_

_Entonces el niño se comió al monstruo que había ido al oeste. Y aunque al final había conseguido el nombre que tanto quería… tanto él y el otro monstruo, habían devorado a todos los habitantes de ese lugar… de modo que nadie podría llamarlo por su nombre._

_Y era una pena… porque Finn… era un nombre muy bonito, la verdad._

Jake despertó entonces… era la misma pesadilla de antes. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Porqué imaginaba esas cosas tan horribles del que sería su hermano adoptivo? No lo sabía… pero siempre sintió que desde que su padre trajo a ese humano a su casa… algo raro había con él. Él se sentía mal por eso… para él, Finn era su hermano… no podía imaginar cosas así, por lo que decidió volver a dormir.

Pero esta vez la cosa fue peor… volvió a tener el mismo sueño…

_Esta vez, el monstruo fue hacia donde veía un castillo, cuando vio a un bebé llorando sobre una hoja… lloraba sin cesar… por lo que el monstruo pensó en si podía comérselo… pero era pequeño, no saciaría su hambre._

_- ¿Porque lloras? – le preguntó al bebé._

_- Llevo llorando casi 1 día y nadie me ayuda… _

_- Puedo ayudarte y volverte fuerte si me das un nombre…_

_- No tengo nada como un nombre – le respondió – Puedes entrar en mi, y recibir el nombre que me den cuando alguien se apiade de encontrarme._

_Y de ese modo, el monstruo entró en el cuerpo de ese niño… hasta que un perro con un sombrero y su mujer lo encontraron._

_La mujer lo levantó de la hoja y le besó la frente… lo que le gustó al monstruo, por lo que decidió contener su hambre… hasta que un día no pudo mas… y a esa pareja de esposos, la devoró sin piedad alguna._

_¡Grush grush! ¡Ñam Ñam! ¡Grumpf Grumpf! ¡Gluup!_

_Solo quedaba el perro hijo de esa pareja que había devorado… pero entonces… el niño habló._

_- Tienes que darme un nombre… tienes que dármelo…_

_- ¡Yo no soy el que puedo darte los nombres! – dijo el Perro asustado – La princesa… ella es la única que puede…_

_¡Grush grush! ¡Ñam Ñam! ¡Grumpf Grumpf! ¡Gluup!_

_Y de nuevo, el niño devoró a ese Perro, al igual que sus padres…_

Jake volvió a despertar. Miró a Finn que dormía simplemente envuelto en su bolso de dormir.

- Ciertamente… no sé que vieron tus padres en ti para recogerte… - pensó él – A veces creo que no debería fiarme de ti… pero… haz sido como mi hermano estos 14 años… no creo que vayas a hacerme mal…

Entonces oyó que Finn en sueños susuraba algo… podía ver sus labios moverse. Jake intentó por la curiosidad leerlos y entonces…

- Mi… ren… - decía Jake intentando leer los labios de Finn – Mi… ren… lo… gran… de… que… se… hi… zo… el… mons… tru… o…. en mi… int…eri… or….

Jake se llenó de terror al oír eso… ¿Finn no lo comería? ¿Era un sueño? Simplemente se escapó de la cama y esperó en un rincón cualquier movimiento peligroso.

- Creo… que nunca te terminé de conocer bien, hermanito… - susurró Jake.

No podía ni caer desmayado por el miedo… aunque lo desease en ese momento para salir de ese momento. Finn había resultado… no ser el humano que siempre pensó que él fue.


End file.
